


You Never Know When you Might be Seeing Someone For the Last Time

by Literally_Why



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_Why/pseuds/Literally_Why
Summary: An AU situation where one of the paladins of Voltron sacrifices himself, and everyone else realizes how much he means to them.





	You Never Know When you Might be Seeing Someone For the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've written little fics before but this is the first one I've posted. I got inspiration for this really randomly at night. So there might be those midnight plot holes in there, whoops. Well, I hope you enjoy it.

He felt...calm. Calm. What an odd emotion to experience at a time like this; he hadn’t expected to. He felt at peace with his decision, but he knew the rest of the teammates wouldn’t be. If they knew what he had been planning they would have begged, wheedled, tied him down, do anything to keep him from going through with it. It was too late now. 

“Lance, please,” Allura pleaded. “Don’t do this. I couldn’t bear it if I lost someone else.” Allura’s blue eyes shined as if she might cry, but she refused to let a single tear shed. With her hand reaching out to Lance, she asked, “Come back. There is another way! We can find one.” But as she said this, Allura knew in her heart of hearts that there was no other way, and it was tearing her to pieces. Allura didn’t always understand Lance, and could find herself annoyed with his shenanigans and flirting with her, but she knew that he had a good heart underneath it all. Lance actually did mean something to her, as a member of her new crazy family. Allura just wished she had realized it sooner.

The rest of Voltron wasn’t taking it so well, either. 

Pidge was on the verge of tears, and she was surprised. Most of the time Pidge found herself irritated with Lance. He always seemed to be getting into scrapes because he was flirting with some pretty girl or trying to one up Keith, but since that time they had first met at the Garrison and then becoming Paladins of Voltron, Lance had come to mean a great deal to her. Pidge wished she had more time, so she could tell him.

Then there was Shiro. Shiro stood tall and proud, just like the leader he was. Watching Lance grow as a paladin and team member brought Shiro joy in being able to witness it, but then it made it so much harder to say goodbye to Lance so soon. Shiro knew why Lance had to do this, and accepted that this would be the last time he would ever see the Blue Paladin. It didn’t make it any easier, though. It didn’t stop Shiro from wanting to scream. It didn’t stop him from desperately wishing he could take Lance’s place.

Hunk’s bottom lip was quivering and his fists were clenched. Hunk had known Lance ever since Lance, himself, and Pidge were just three punk kids in the Garrison. Now, they had come so much farther and grown so much closer, and that made it even harder for Hunk. It felt like seeing his brother die, and Hunk felt as if he was being held together by only the most delicate of string. 

Keith, well, he was doing about as well as the rest of them. There had always been a rivalry of sorts between the two of them, but, Keith realized as he saw Lance face certain death, it didn’t matter anymore. Lance had come to mean more to him than a rival. And now with Lance just…leaving them, Keith couldn’t help but feel almost betrayed. It wasn’t Lance’s call to decide who got to sacrifice himself. Lance’s place was with them, piloting the Blue Lion and becoming Voltron. 

Lance’s heart ached to know he had caused his friends to feel such pain. Normally he would make a joke that was inappropriate for the situation, but at the moment, the jokes were gone. Lance was glad that at least Coran was back at the Castle, and he didn’t have to face him. 

“I love you, guys,” Lance said firmly. “Thank you for everything.” 

And Lance had pressed that button and the door had shut, and everyone had stared in horror, not moving. Allura pleaded with him, and Pidge screamed,

“No!” Hunk had to hold Pidge to keep her from trying to stop Lance.

“Go!” Lance shouted forcefully. “The Galra-they’ll be here any second. You don’t have any time to waste.” 

As if they were waiting for Lance to speak, Galra warriors came tearing down the hallway and Lance immediately turned his back. Mainly so that he could actually shoot the Galra, but partially so that Allura and the paladins couldn’t see his expression. Reluctantly, the paladins and Allura did leave. It was one of the hardest things they had to do. This wasn’t necessarily how Lance had pictured things ending, but Lance’s final thought was that at least his family was safe.

 

After

“Princess, paladins! I lost contact with you, and I was very worried indeed!” Coran’s brisk voice announced. “I am glad you all arrived safely and-” Coran paused. “Where’s Lance?” 

They all looked at each other guiltily. Shiro walked up to Coran and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Lance sacrificed himself for us. He was a hero.” Shiro’s voice cracked at the end with emotion. 

Coran stared at Allura and the paladins.

“Lance? Gone?”

They all nodded miserably. 

“He died for us,” Hunk stated simply. “Lance died to protect us.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is. Have a nice rest of your day.


End file.
